fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Garret/Supports
With Lilina C Support *'Lilina:' Oh... Hello, Garret. *'Garret:' Damn... So it's you, eh? I'm telling you, I'm not gonna be your friend or anything... ...Hey. *'Lilina:' What? *'Garret:' You had an expensive-looking bracelet on your wrist. Where'd it go? *'Lilina:' ...You have keen eyes. *'Garret:' Well, you hafta be alert when you're doing banditry. Did you take it off or something? *'Lilina:' I gave it away? *'Garret:' Huh? Gave it away? *'Lilina:' I met an old blind man on the way here. He said that he would starve, so I gave it to him... *'Garret:' Oh man! You princesses are so damn gullible! He's obviously tricking you. He's making you pity him so you'll give him money. *'Lilina:' But... Maybe he's telling the truth... *'Garret:' Listen, kid, there's no way in hell that he's telling the truth. After he gets his money, he'll be laughing at you as you walk away. You're so soft 'cause you don't know the real world. *'Lilina:' ...... But... *'Garret:' W-Well... I mean, it's your bracelet, so you can do whatever you want with it... B Support *'Lilina:' Hello, Garret. *'Garret:' You again? I told you before, I ain't your friend. There's no telling what'll happen to you if you stay with me so much. *'Lilina:' No. You're a good person. *'Garret:' Ha! Would you listen to that! You really think you can tell good from bad in the real world? Even after you were so easily tricked the other day? *'Lilina:' ...But... *'Garret:' I'm here for the money. And if I don't make any, I'll just go back to being a bandit. *'Lilina:' ...In that case, why don't you just attack me right now? *'Garret:' ...What? *'Lilina:' I have magic tomes, ribbons...a lot of expensive items. You can sell them for money. Right now, there's no one around... You should just take all my belongings and run off. *'Garret:' ...If you understand that much, then why are you talking to me? What if I really did do that? *'Lilina:' If you did...then it would be my foolishness. But I don't think you would do something like that. I just feel that you're not a bad person. I...trust you. *Lilina leaves* *'Garret:' ...Dammit! How could I do anything with her looking at me like that... A Support *'Lilina:' Hello, Garret. *'Garret:' Hey... *'Lilina:' Yes? *'Garret:' You said you gave your bracelet to that blind guy, right? What would you do if you met him again? *'Lilina:' Well... *'Garret:' I guess I don't have to ask. You would just get tricked as easily as you did before and do anything for him, I'd imagine. *'Lilina:' ...... *'Garret:' Why do you care so much for total strangers? What are you gonna get from helping them? You should just ignore them. *'Lilina:' ...If I see someone in need, I would feel that I want to do something to help him. If I met that old man again, I would probably give him something...again. *'Garret:' ...... ...Oh well, guess some people are just born stupid. Oh yeah... I have to give you this. *'Lilina:' ? What is this? It's beautiful... *'Garret:' I dunno. Some old guy who said he'd met you came up to me the other day. He asked me to give you this. He also said that he was really grateful for you. *'Lilina:' But... I met that old man way back in... *'Garret:' I-I don't know! Anyway, he wanted me to give this to you. Just take it. *Garret leaves* *'Lilina:' Garret... With Gonzalez C Support *'Garret:' Whoa!? *'Gonzalez:' Uh? What? *'Garret:' What the hell!? Are you an enemy? *'Gonzalez:' I, I... I Gonzalez. *'Garret:' I wasn't asking your name. Well, I guess you ain't an enemy. *'Gonzalez:' I Gonzalez. *'Garret:' ...How were you ever let in to this army? You're almost a complete opposite of me. *'Gonzalez:' ...... *'Garret:' I mean, look at what you're wearing! You look like a total brigand. People'll be running away from you. *'Gonzalez:' ...... *'Garret:' Well anyway, you should learn from me. *'Gonzalez:' Learn? You? *'Garret:' ...What? You got a problem with that? *'Gonzalez:' N-No... Okay. I learn from you. *'Garret:' Not 'you.' I'm Master Garret. Got that? *'Gonzalez:' G... G...? Strange name... *'Garret:' Look at yours! B Support *'Garret:' Hey. You want something? *'Gonzalez:' You... G...g... G...? *'Garret:' Master Garret. *'Gonzalez:' Yeah... You that. Here. I give you. *'Garret:' Hey! Guess you aren't so useless. *'Gonzalez:' You like this? *'Garret:' Yeah, my mom used to pick these in the mountains when I was a kid. The bittersweet seeds are the best part! *'Gonzalez:' Mom... You have parents. I not have... *'Garret:' I don't have any parents now, either. She was killed in a bandit attack when I was a kid. *'Gonzalez:' ...... *'Garret:' But I survived. I found every single one of those bandits and put them through what they did to us. *'Gonzalez:' ...... *'Garret:' It took eight years. But...now I have nothing. I just...don't have anything to live for any more. *'Gonzalez:' ...... *'Garret:' Damn... Why am I telling you this. A Support *'Garret:' Hey, Gonzalez. *'Gonzalez:' You... G... *'Garret:' Master Garret. *'Gonzalez:' Yeah... You that. Here. I give you. *'Garret:' Whoa whoa... You didn't have to bring the whole tree with you. *'Gonzalez:' You like this. *'Garret:' Well, yeah, I do, but this is going a little overboard... Ah well, who cares. Thanks. You want some? *'Gonzalez:' No. I don't eat strange things. *'Garret:' ...And what's that supposed to mean? Hm? ...Looks like I better get going. Come on, Gonzalez. Let's go. *'Gonzalez:' Yeah. With Geese C Support *'Garret:' Hey, you're a sailor, right? *'Geese:' Hm? Yeah, I am. *'Garret:' Do sailors make a lot of money? *'Geese:' ...... Well, we used to. But now...it's not so good. I had to stoop down to piracy. *'Garret:' Oh... Sorry to bother you, then. *'Geese:' What? I thought you wanted something. *'Garret:' I was thinking you might hire me on your ship, but it's kinda stupid to go from being a bandit to being a pirate. I just...don't want to rob people to live any more. *'Geese:' Hey, not so fast. I'm gonna quit piracy. It doesn't suit me anyway. I'm going back to being a trader after the war ends. I could hire you to do odd jobs around the ship if you want. B Support *'Geese:' Hey, Garret. Try spinning around in the spot a few times. *'Garret:' What? What kind of joke is this? *'Geese:' Just think of it as a sailor's test. *'Garret:' Damn... Fine. ...... All right, I did it. *'Geese:' Good. Now try walking over here straight. *'Garret:' ...... ...Whoa. *Garret loses his balance* *'Geese:' You're gonna get seasick. You'll have to fix that if you want to be a seafarer. *'Garret:' What? A grown man, seasick? *'Geese:' That doesn't make a difference. Even grown men puke their guts out when they're still not used to the rocking of the ship. And the outer seas can be nasty. We somtimes come across storms that could flip the ship over. Well, I suppose you'll get used to it after a month or so. *'Garret:' A month? I'm gonna be seasick for a whole month? *'Geese:' Of course. The ocean's huge. We sometimes won't see land for an entire year. *'Garret:' Whoa... Maybe I don't want to do this after all. A Support *'Garret:' Well... Fast cash isn't easy to find, is it. Sailing seems like a worse option whenever I hear about it. *'Geese:' You think so? The sea's a great place. *'Garret:' But you're always on the water, right? It's just endlessly blue wherever you look. *'Geese:' No, the sea's not only blue. Sometimes it turns gold. *'Garret:' Huh? *'Geese:' It's true. When the sun comes up in the east...or when it sets in the west... The whole ocean shines a beautiful gold... *'Garret:' ...... *'Geese:' Dawn is great as well, but I prefer the sunset. When you're sailing towards the setting sun, it's just... *'Garret:' But you can't make any money with the sunset. *'Geese:' ...You have no aesthetic sense. All right, I'll let you on my ship some time. I'll show you the ocean. You can't call yourself a true sailor until you see that beauty. *'Garret:' This isn't gonna make me any money... With Larum C Support *'Larum:' Eeeeeeeek! A bandit! *'Garret:' Yup, I'm a bandit. Got a problem? ...Hey, I was wondering... Do entertainers make a lot of money? *'Larum:' Huh? *'Garret:' I can't be doing banditry forever. I've been looking for a job that would earn me a decent income. *'Larum:' Hmm... I don't know if we make a lot of money, but... *'Garret:' Hey, do you think there's some kind of entertainment that I could do? *'Larum:' Well... What I know best is dancing, so... Perhaps there's one you could do... *'Garret:' There is? Teach me, please! *'Larum:' Well... All right. I'll teach you next time. See you! *Larum leaves* *'Garret:' I'm counting on you... B Support *'Larum:' No, no! You've got it all wrong! *'Garret:' Wh-What? It was like this, right? You step like this, and then you twirl... What am I doing wrong? *'Larum:' Just doing the moves isn't enough. You have to have charm. With an expression like that, everyone'll run screaming. *'Garret:' Shut up! This is the face I was born with! *'Larum:' Oh...? Talking back, are we? Fine, then. I won't teach you any more. *'Garret:' Erg... O-Okay... Charm, right? *'Larum:' You have to always be smiling. Come on, give it a try. Let's see some charm... *'Garret:' S-Smile... All right... ...... *'Larum:' Hahahahaha! *'Garret:' What're you laughing at!? *'Larum:' Okay, what more do you need... Oh, I know. You don't have enough sex appeal. *'Garret:' S-Sex appeal!? Look, I'm a guy. Can't you imagine how creepy I'd look if I tried to look sexy with this face!? *'Larum:' Oh...? Talking back again? *'Garret:' All right, all right! I'll do it! I'll do anything you say! Here... How's that? Do I look sexy enough now!? *'Larum:' Good! You're doing well. Hahahaha! *'Garret:' ...I swear, she's just playing with me... A Support *'Garret:' Hey! Larum! *'Larum:' Yeah? *'Garret:' You were just making fun of me, weren't you! You were teaching me how to dance, huh? Well, that was nothing but a load of crap! When I danced in front of the others like you showed me, they all laughed their asses off! *'Larum:' Really? Good! *'Garret:' What!? Why, you...! *'Larum:' Look. An entertainer's job is to let people have fun. No matter how well you can dance, there's no point if your audience isn't having a good time. *'Garret:' Hm... *'Larum:' If you want to make your audience cry, you really have to cry. If you want to make them laugh, you might have too look like an idiot. I know that if my audience is having fun, I don't mind embarrassing myself. *'Garret:' ...... Damn... You do have a point. ...But it still looks like dancing isn't for me. Entertainment's tougher than I thought... *'Larum:' Hahaha... Hey, I thought you did pretty well. With Cath C Support *'Cath:' Hey, you. *'Garret:' Yeah? *'Cath:' You... You're a bandit. *'Garret:' Hm? Yeah, I am. You... Are you a thief? Hey, do thieves... *'Cath:' Shut up! Don't come near me! *'Garret:' What!? *'Cath:' I freaking hate bandits! I just feel like tearing my hair out when I hear about them. *'Garret:' Oh, is that so? It's not like I care about what you like or don't like, anyway. So you came to me just to say that? You must have a lot of free time. *'Cath:' Hmph! *Cath stomps off* *'Garret:' ...Huh. What was that all about? B Support *'Garret:' Hm? *'Cath:' ...Oh. *'Garret:' Dammit. You again? *'Cath:' Ugh, I saw a bandit. My day is ruined now. *'Garret:' Heh. Like you're any different. You steal as well. You ain't got any right to criticize me. *'Cath:' Ha, I only steal from the rich. *'Garret:' Oh, so we're playing the good thief, are we? That doesn't justify... *'Cath:' Ha, maybe not. What I'm doing is theft, I won't deny that. But... I will say this. I'll never, ever do things like burning villages and hurting innocent people. *'Garret:' ...... ...Well... Sorry. A Support *'Garret:' Hm? *'Cath:' ...Oh. *'Garret:' ...... *'Cath:' You again? Dammit. *'Garret:' Hey, wait. *'Cath:' What do you want! *'Garret:' ...... I'm a bandit, like you say. I've plundered villages and killed innocent people. But...let me say this. *'Cath:' What? *'Garret:' I... I hate bandits as well...and I hate the way I've been living like one. That's all. *'Cath:' ...... ...Yeah. Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Supports